destinies are troublesome things
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Yukio, buku tulis baru, dan semua imajinasi tentang dunia paralel. ;; yukio.


**warning. **OOC, ~absurd~, fail 2nd POV + angst  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>ao no exorcist © kazue kato.  
><strong>catatan. <strong>hai saya mage dan saya tidak tahu siapa karakter favorit di AnE dan otp saya kacau gila dan tulisan saya jelek sekian =))

**sinopsis: **Yukio, buku tulis baru, dan semua imajinasi tentang dunia paralel.  
><strong>judul: <strong>destinies are troublesome things

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Kadang, ketika otak geniusmu memutuskan untuk memikirkan realita yang kejam, kau percaya akan adanya dunia paralel.

.

Kau baru saja masuk ke asrama membawa dua batang es krim untuk Rin dan buku tulis baru untuk dirimu. Di kamar, kata-kata keluhan berenang masuk ke telingamu dan kaupikir logikamu akan bertambah lelah jika keluhan kakakmu bercampur dengan udara musim panas yang bertingkah jahat pada kalian berdua, jadi kau memberikannya es krim pesanannya. Ekor Rin bergoyang dan cengir lebar khas orang idiot itu membalas pemberianmu. Kau malah mengusirnya, mengatakan bahwa dirimu sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Rin hanya menuruti perkataanmu dan membanting pintu, menikmati es krimnya kala Kuro mengekori majikannya.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu melihat tingkah Rin yang terlalu santai menghadapi dunia setelah Gerbang Gehenna tertutup dan kau dengannya bisa melanjutkan kehidupan kalian dengan tenang, teman-temanmu masih tetap berada di sampingmu. Ya, dia bisa bersikap santai sekarang ini.

Tapi bagaimana dengan masa depan?

Jika kau bisa mengungkapkan kejujuran tanpa ada yang mengomentari betapa berlebihannya kata-kata itu – terutama Shura – mungkin kau akan mengatakan bahwa masih ada sekeping kesedihan dalam hatimu. Entah sedih karena kematian ayahmu atau darah iblis mengalir dalam nadimu. Mungkin juga karena kau kadang mendapatkan tatapan simpati dari rekan kerjamu sendiri. Untung saja sejak kecil kau pintar membungkus kesedihanmu dan menyembunyikannya di peti harta karun. Kalau tidak, apa yang akan kaulakukan?

Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tatapanmu menerawang. Kau menyimpan logikamu sesaat dan memasang imajinasi dalam otakmu. Matamu terpejam erat, membayangkan beberapa hal yang akan terjadi di dunia paralel – dunia yang kau percaya akan keberadaannya yang sederhana: langit biru, matahari kuning, keluarga bahagia.

Kau mulai menorehkan semua imajinasimu, tertata rapi dalam kertas. Matamu terpejam dan kau ingin imajinasimu tertata rapi seperti tulisanmu dan mejamu.

Karbondioksida keluar dari hidungmu, dan kau pun mulai mengucapkan mantra.

.

.

_Buka buku itu dan anggap bahwa buku itu adalah mesin yang dapat mengontrol takdir. Lihatlah isinya: pilihan-pilihan yang disediakan hanya untukmu seorang. Maukah kau menyaksikannya?_

.

[Kau memilih pilihan pertama. Semuanya terjadi dalam satu gerakan. Kau menyaksikannya dari langit.]

.

.

**i: Ibu terbunuh oleh api biru Satan.**

Kau menyaksikan Yuri memandang teman-temannya dilahap api biru yang membara di tengah-tengah hutan putih. Perasaan horor terpancar keluar dari matanya. Badannya gemetar begitu hebat. Yuri terlihat seperti protagonis dalam cerita horor.

Kau menutup matamu tepat saat Yuri berteriak kesakitan. Imaji samar akan api biru membakar kulit halus ibumu berlari cepat di belakang kelopak matamu, dan kau menggelengkan kepala, tak berani melihat. Padahal kau sendiri yang punya ide ini. Konyol sekali.

Tidak tidak tidak. Ini adalah paradoks terburuk. Tak ada Ibu, berarti tak ada kalian, Okumura bersaudara.

Kau merobek halaman pertama dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah sambil mengucapkan mantra.

.

.

_Buka buku itu dan anggap bahwa buku itu adalah mesin yang dapat mengontrol takdir. Lihatlah isinya: pilihan-pilihan yang disediakan hanya untukmu seorang. Maukah kau menyaksikannya?_

.

[Kau melangkahi pilihan kedua dan memilih pilihan ketiga. Semuanya terjadi dalam satu gerakan. Kau menyaksikannya dari langit.]

.

.

**iii: Fujimoto Shiro, ayahku, tidak menemukan kami.**

Anak buah Satan menemukan kalian, terkapar tak berdaya di atas badan tak bernyawa Yuri. Ia membawa kalian ke Gehenna dan Satan pun membesarkan kalian sebagai iblis.

Kau tak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di Gehenna karena di mungkin, di sana semuanya darah dan tawa gila dan kau tak menyukai keduanya, jadi kau melangkahinya dan melihat masa depan dari dunia itu―

Tapi, lihatlah.

Rin menjadi bukan Rin. Di sini, Rin adalah penguasa, pemimpin tentara iblis, yang memilih korbannya secara serampangan.

Dan secara tak sengaja, kau melihat cakar Rin menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu, jejak darah bertebaran di kimononya, dan bunga segar tergeletak begitu saja di jalan. Tawa gila keluar dari celah bibir kakakmu, diikuti oleh bawahannya, mengisi heningnya malam. Sekali lagi, malam itu dikuasai iblis. Mungkin pikiranmu juga dikuasai mereka.

_Karena kau tak pernah menyangka Rin akan membunuh Shiemi._

(oh, Rin sudah m-m-membunuh―)

Kau merobek halaman ketiga dan menjatuhkan dirimu ke tanah sambil mengucapkan mantra .

.

.

_Buka buku itu dan anggap bahwa buku itu adalah mesin yang dapat mengontrol takdir. Lihatlah isinya: pilihan-pilihan yang disediakan hanya untukmu seorang. Maukah kau menyaksikannya?_

.

[Kau kembali ke pilihan kedua. Semuanya terjadi dalam satu gerakan. Kau menyaksikannya dari langit.]

.

.

**ii: Satan tak pernah ada di dunia.**

Tak ada kejahatan. Tak ada hitam. Tak ada kegelapan.

Ada kebaikan. Ada putih. Ada cahaya.

Tapi itu bukan dunia yang ia harapkan karena hasilnya sama saja dengan pilihan pertama: mereka takkan lahir.

Kau merobek halaman kedua dan menjatuhkan dirimu ke tanah sambil mengucapkan mantra.

.

.

_Buka buku itu dan anggap bahwa buku itu adalah mesin yang dapat mengontrol takdir. Lihatlah isinya: pilihan-pilihan yang disediakan hanya untukmu seorang. Maukah kau menyaksikannya?_

.

[Kau memilih pilihan terakhir. Semuanya terjadi dalam satu gerakan. Kau menyaksikannya dari langit.]

.

.

**iv: aku lahir dari rahim orang lain di dunia biasa.**

Ayahmu dan ibumu memiliki wajah yang sama persis denganmu. Mereka orang tua yang baik dan mereka sangat menyayangimu. Mereka bahkan mengabadikan proses perkembanganmu melalui mata kamera dan kadang melihatnya ketika dirimu tertidur lelap di tempat tidur berbentuk mobil balap. Ketika pagi menghampiri hari, tawa akan mengisi ruang makan, ditemani dengan harumnya telur dadar buatan Ibu dan kopi milik Ayah. Semua hal kecil yang terjadi pada keluargamu merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kaurasakan.

Sampai kau mengetahui bahwa kau sangat, sangat lemah, dan tak ada yang melindungimu.

Kau tumbuh di sekolah yang penuh dengan anak-anak lelaki gemuk dan perempuan-perempuan centil. Di sana kau di-_bully_; uangmu habis setiap hari dan ada luka dan lebam di balik kemejamu. Kau terlihat tidak tahan dengan semua itu, tapi tetap menyembunyikan semua itu dari orang tuamu.

Kau sadar dunia selalu bertindak kejam terhadap orang yang lemah – dan kau membiarkan dunia bertingkah jahat padamu karena kaupikir tak ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Yang ada hanyalah ejekan, ejekan, dan ejekan.

"Hei, Mata Empat! Hei―"

.

[Kau bahkan tak sempat menonton akhirnya. Tapi kau tahu jelas bagaimana akhirnya. Jadi kau pun mengikuti arus dan meninggalkan cerita ini menggantung.]

.

.

"―Mata Empat!"

Kau membuka matamu. Dengan cepat langit biru, awan putih, dedaunan hijau mengisi pandanganmu. Peluh keringat mengalir turun di wajahmu, entah karena panasnya angin musim panas atau dunia paralel buatanmu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan. Senyum tipis tanda lega mengembang di wajahmu. Semuanya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ya ampun, apa Okumura Yukio baru saja mengkhayal?"

Kau membalikkan badanmu, mendapati Shura berdiri di ambang pintu kamarmu. Ia masih sama seperti biasanya: bodoh dan berbau alkohol.

Kau menatapnya dan ia menatapmu.

"Shura-san, menurutmu, normal itu apa?"

Shura menaikkan sebelah alis, tampaknya merasa bingung melihat kau, si genius, menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kau bahkan tak bisa menyangka kau akan menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh kepadanya. Tapi Shura mengangkat bahu dan menjawab pertanyaanmu:

"Normal itu membosankan," katanya. Ia menatapmu seraya memutar-mutar botol bir dengan lincah. "Dan berhentilah mengkhayal. Rin sama pudingnya menunggu di dapur," tambahnya, sebelum berjalan pergi dari kamarmu.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu dan tertawa kecil. Pulpen kauambil dan kau pun mulai menambah pilihan kelima di buku tulismu sebelum pergi ke dapur, tak sabar untuk menyantap puding buatan kakakmu.

**v. simpan masa lalu, jalani masa sekarang, nantikan masa depan. jadilah orang luar biasa.**

.

.

[Kau memilih pilihan kelima. Semua tidak terjadi dalam satu gerakan.]

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>catatan2. <strong>saya nulis hints otp di bagian akhir welp. endingnya derp sekali welp.  
><strong>catatan3. <strong>sori ya jelek. saya payah nulis 2nd POV. ini juga cuma percobaan kok ;A; yukio OOC juga oTL apa ini karena efek begadang oTL  
><strong>catatan4. <strong>kritik dan saran? permintaan penghapusan fic? saya terima =))


End file.
